1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to air supply devices and, more particularly, to air supply devices (e.g., air pumps) suitable for supplying air to liquid diffusion devices for air treatment purposes and related methods of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air supply devices (e.g., air pumps) are known which include an electromagnet assembly having a core and a coil powered by an AC power source, a vibrating arm having a permanent magnet at its end, which is oscillated within an alternating magnetic field of the electromagnet assembly, a cup or bowl-shaped elastic diaphragm fixed at the intermediate portion of the vibrating arm, and a valve housing having inlet and outlet one-way valves to open or shut inlet and outlet ports. The diaphragm is arranged relative to the valve housing so as to transmit the oscillation of the vibrating arm to supply air to an external device through a suitable conduit. An example of such an air pump is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,374. Conventional air pumps of this type, however, may suffer from a variety of deficiencies or drawbacks, including, for example, being overly complex or cumbersome to manufacture. Conventional air pumps may also be unnecessarily large, noisy, inefficient, and/or unreliable and may transmit undesirable vibrations to surrounding structures.